charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Demon Who Came in from the Cold
The Demon Who Came in from the Cold is the 19th episode of the third season and the 63rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Cole poses as Belthazor to infiltrate an internet organization run by evil, that plans on controlling the world's information flow on the internet. Meanwhile, the sisters must vanquish the demon posing as the company's manager without exposing Cole's role in the situation. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *'Vornac' *'Tarkin' *'Raynor' *'Klea' *'Frank Pirelli' *'Prophet' Magical Notes 'Potions' *Phoebe made a sleeping potion for Frank Pirelli. *Piper and Prue made vanquishing potions for the Brotherhood. 'Powers' Innocents # Frank Pirelli, a CEO of Lexerom who got cold feet about a huge merger about to happen. Wanted dead by the Brotherhood of the Thorn. # Frank Pirelli's Limo Driver, a guy easily angered. Lost # Prophet, murdered by Trigg. He was a homeless guy who may or may not have even been human; perhaps a magical seer. The downfall of such a prophet is that, whether human or seer, they are loud and dirty and people ignore them. Evil Beings # Brotherhood of the Thorn is an elite gang that answer directly to the Source. The Source selects the members himself and they take a blood oath of a life long pledge of loyalty. They took over an investment banking firm to get a foot hole in the human world. # Trigg, a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. # Jassa, a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. # Klea, a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. # Tarkin, a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. # Vornac, second of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. He once saved Cole/Belthazor from being killed because of Cole/Belthazor's flippant attitude. # Raynor, head of the Brotherhood of the Thorn; one who belonged to the elite inner circle of the Source. Vanquished # Vornac, a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Vanquished by Phoebe when he impersonated Cole with the Belthazor Vanquishing Potion. # Brotherhood of the Thorn Demon 1, vanquished by a deflected Energy Ball from Prue. # Brotherhood of the Thorn Demon 2, vanquished by Prue and Piper with the Belthazor Vanquishing Potion. # Brotherhood of the Thorn Demon 3, vanquished by Prue and Piper with the Belthazor Vanquishing Potion. # Trigg, a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Vanquished by Phoebe using his own athame. Episode Stills 319a.jpg 319b.jpg Behind the Scenes normal_photolq03.jpg photolq01666.jpg photolq02.jpg photolq04.jpg Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * Darryl does not appear in this episode, though he is mentioned. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition and Levitation power. * This is the second episode with the word demon ''in the title. * This is the last episode where Piper freezes something with Prue, as she develops Molecular Combustion in the episode later, and is unable to freeze anything again until the Season 4 Premiere, Charmed Again. * The potion used to vanquish Belthazor works to vanquish the demons of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. * Cole mentions that he killed the Triad because they were plotting to kill the Source so they could take over, meaning they would have killed every other demon in the Source's inner circle, including Raynor, the Brotherhood's leader. Tarkin accepts the excuse, stating that they never fully trusted the Triad. This seems to foreshadow and illuminate the Triad's whole fifteen-year-long plan revealed in season 8. * The actress Jennifer Tung, who played Klea, makes another appearance later on Season 8 Episode Battle of the Hexes but as a different character, Zira, the demon who started the battle of sexes. Both characters are women working under a group of all male demons. * The title of the episode is a reference to the novel (1963) and film ''The Spy Who Came in From the Cold (1965). * When Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Leo get to Cole before he throws the fireball, Piper is able to freeze him and the others. The only reason he didn't freeze in The Honeymoon's Over, when Piper freezes the courtroom, was because she was only targeting the innocents. * The actor who played Raynor, Ian Buchanan, starred on the ABC soap opera General Hospital as Duke Lavery, the husband of Anna Devane, played by Finola Hughes (Patty Halliwell). *This episode scored 3.5 million viewers. Glitches * When Phoebe and Cole talk about him going undercover into the Brotherhood, Phoebe's grip on her pestle changes several times during the scene. Quotes :Piper: Welcome to the power of four. :Phoebe: I demand a recount. Wait, that never works. :Prophet: Prepare for the Brotherhood! The Thorn is Coming! :Cole: You just vanquished my brother. :Piper: Wouldn't it be nice to save the world at a decent hour? :Phoebe: The safest place Cole knows is with me. International Titles *'French:' La Confrérie (The Brotherhood) *'Czech:' Démon, který přišel z chladu (The Demon Who Came From The Cold) *'Russian:' Vozvrasccheniye demona'' (The Return of the Demon)'' *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' El demonio que vino del frío (The Demon Who Came From The Cold) *'Serbian:' Demon koji je došao iz hladnoće (The Demon Who Came From The Cold) *'Italian:' Doppio Gioco (Double-Cross) *'German:' Die Bruderschaft (The Brotherhood) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3